1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation system and power generating unit for transferring energy wirelessly by magnetic resonant coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
To avoid exhausting valuable natural resources and to cope with the global warming effect that has been growing year by year, people have been paying more and more attention to solar power generation that never releases harmful carbon dioxide. In fact, a power plant for generating a lot of electric power by installing a huge number of solar power generators (i.e., so-called “solar cells”, which will be sometimes simply referred to herein as “cells”) in a wide area has become a reality. In most cases, solar power generators for general consumers have been installed on the roof of a house. Recently, however, some people have proposed putting those cells on the walls of a building, too.
A solar power generation system ordinarily uses a so-called “solar cell module” in which a huge number of cells are arranged inside a metallic frame and connected together. A glass plate is arranged in front of the solar cell module (which will be simply referred to herein as a “module”) so that the respective cells operate without being exposed to the air. And by assembling a number of such solar cell modules together, a solar power generation system can be established.
Use of such a solar power generation system, however, has not been widespread yet because the cost of manufacturing those cells and modules is too high, which is one of the major obstacles to its introduction. On top of that, the cost of establishing such a system by installing those cells and modules is also too high to neglect. Among other things, the higher the altitude of the place of installation, the riskier and the more expensive the installation work will be, which is a serious problem to overcome in order to further popularize the solar power generation system. What is more, to introduce a solar power generation system into an existing building, it is difficult to install the wiring connecting the solar power generating section outside of the building to electronic devices inside of the building, which is also one of the big problems with conventional solar power generation systems.
As will be described later, in a conventional solar power generation system, the output voltage of each of its cells is so low that a great many solar cells should be connected together in series to obtain a voltage that is high enough to operate an electronic device. And a decrease in reliability at such a very large number of connection points is a decisive factor in the decline of the long-term reliability of the overall system. In addition, if those modules and cables deteriorate with a long-term use, their replacements should also be installed at such a height. Consequently, the cost of maintenance is also non-negligible.
As a conventional solar power generator that would overcome such problems, a power supply system for supplying energy wirelessly from outside of a building and through the walls of the building has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-136045 (Embodiment 5 and FIG. 16), for example). Such a power supply system transmits RF (radio frequency) energy through the walls by electromagnetic induction.
Meanwhile, a power generation system that uses a fuel cell such as a polymer electrolyte fuel cell has also become more and more popular these days. In a power generation system of that type, the output voltage of each of its cells is also so low that a great many solar cells should be connected together in series to obtain a sufficiently high voltage. That is why as in the solar power generating device, a decrease in reliability at such a huge number of connection points is a decisive factor in the decline of the long-term reliability of the overall system.
On the other hand, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0278264 (FIGS. 5 and 10) discloses a new type of wireless energy transfer system for transferring energy wirelessly from one of two resonators to the other, and vice versa. That wireless energy transfer system couples those two resonators with each other via the evanescent tail of the oscillation energy of the resonant frequency that is produced in the space surrounding those two resonators, thereby transferring the oscillation energy wirelessly (i.e., by a non-contact method). Such an energy transfer method in which a magnetic field distribution is used by resonators will be referred to herein as “magnetic resonance method”.
According to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0278264, the wireless power transmission by the magnetic resonance method should increase the transmission distance by leaps and bounds compared to the conventional electromagnetic induction method. That is to say, if the coupling coefficient k between the resonators is greater than the root of the product of the respective attenuation constants Γ1 and Γ2 of the two resonators, energy should be transferred as intended.
The power supply system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-136045, however, cannot overcome the solar power generation device's own problem that the output voltage of each cell is low. In the field of solar power generation, a crystalline silicon based solar cell, which is currently used broadly due to its high energy conversion efficiency, has an output voltage Vc of just about 0.5 V. For example, if the DC output of a solar power generating section needs to be converted into AC power, the operation efficiency of a normal power conditioner is maximized in response to an input voltage of approximately 300 Vdc. That is why to get that conversion done with high efficiency, the output voltage of the solar power generating section should be increased to the vicinity of 300 V by connecting as many as several hundreds of cells in series together. On the other hand, if connected to a single-phase, three-line system (with a working voltage of 100 V or 200 V), which is a normal household wiring system, the solar power generating section may have its output voltage increased by a power conditioner as much as 200 fold or more. Considering the decrease in power efficiency to be caused by increasing the voltage that much, it is still preferred that a huge number of cells be connected in series together to increase the output voltage of the solar power generating section as much as possible.
It should be noted that even if the DC voltage is not converted into AC power within such a solar power generation system, a similar problem will also arise. For example, in a DC power supply system that has attracted a lot of attention these days, its working voltage will be either 48 Vdc or within the range of 300 to 400 Vdc. That is why even when solar energy needs to be supplied to a DC power supply system, several tens to several hundreds of solar cells also need to be connected in series together.
However, the greater the number of cells or modules to be connected in series together, the more easily the overall performance of the system will decline due to either so-called “partial shading” (i.e., some of the installation zone goes into the shade) or deterioration in the property of some of those cells or modules to be installed. To overcome such a problem, normally a countermeasure such as introduction of a bypass diode into each module is taken. Such a measure is not preferred because an excessive quantity of heat will be generated or the cost will rise significantly in that case. Meanwhile, even when the voltage needs to be increased using a normal DC/DC converter with a voltage boosting function, it is also difficult to achieve a voltage step-up ratio that is high enough to significantly reduce the number of cells to be connected in series together.
Likewise, even in a power generation system that uses a fuel cell, the overall performance of the system will decline easily when the property of some of those cells or power generating stacks deteriorate, as in the solar power generating device.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is designed so as to overcome the aforementioned problems with conventional systems by wireless power transmission using magnetic resonant coupling and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power generation system that can still maintain high output power even if the property of some power generating units deteriorate by combining the RF outputs of multiple power generating units together and of which the efficiency does not decrease even by combining those RF outputs.